<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wicked Opportunity by ElfyTart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099951">A Wicked Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfyTart/pseuds/ElfyTart'>ElfyTart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cullen Smut, Drunkenness, F/M, Herald's Rest, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Sexy Times, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Wicked Grace (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfyTart/pseuds/ElfyTart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin on the wildly favorite scene in Dragon Age: Inquisition - the game of Wicked Grace. I feel that the ending of that scene didn't take ANY advantage of Cullen being completely and utterly naked. It is a true wrong that I tried to right. I kept in place with a lot of the original banter for the game, but obviously added to it. This is the first work I have ever created, so be kind - but constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>&lt;3 ElfyTart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wicked Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to @InArlathan for the beautiful art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           </p><p>            Alyssia walked into the main hall of Skyhold, the heels of her boots clicking against the old stone; she was headed to her quarters after a leisurely afternoon stroll, which in and of itself was a miraculous occasion. Alyssia hardly had any time to herself since the mark had branded her hand and changed her life forever, and so she had taken advantage of the relatively quiet day. She was startled from her thoughts when a familiar voice called out, “There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you. You’re just in time. We almost had to start without you.”</p><p>            Alyssia turned to see Varric smiling up at her. “What exactly were you starting without me, now?” She replied quirking an eyebrow up.</p><p>            Varric waved his hand and motioned outside, leading her down the stairs and across the field to Skyhold’s Tavern – appropriately coined the Herald’s Rest.</p><p>            The normally bustling Tavern was quiet and a large table was moved in front of the fire. The chairs around the table were all filled by companions and a few advisors. Everyone had a large mug of drink and a large ham was plated. Alyssia smiled as Varric announced, “I found her Ruffles! Deal her in!”</p><p>            “I do hope I recall the rules. It’s been ages since I’ve played a game of Wicked Grace,” Josephine said.</p><p>             Alyssia made her way around the table while Varric interjected, “Grab a seat. We’re ready to start.” This was to be a most fascinating night indeed.</p><p>             The drinks flowed freely, stories were spun, and time flew by. The group was getting ready to go their own separate ways, but Commander Cullen demanded justice. “Deal again. I’ve figured out your tells, Lady Ambassador.”</p><p>             Josephine smirked, “Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells.”</p><p>             “Then let’s see if your good fortune lasts one more hand,” Cullen said sinking back against his chair.</p><p>             Alyssia smiled at Cullen’s liquid courage. “I would like another chance to win my dignity back as well. Deal me in.” Cullen looked to her and barely concealed a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>             Alyssia had folded a few rounds before the Commander had lost <strong><em>all</em></strong> of his clothes. She had sometimes thought about Cullen in a less than professional way after their chaste kiss on the battlements, and was suddenly very thankful that the drink had already given her cheeks a rosy hue.</p><p>             Poor Cullen let his pride best him, gambling his clothing when he had lost all of his coin. Varric couldn’t contain his laughter at the situation. “Don’t say a word, dwarf.” Cullen growled under his breath. Josephine gave a pointed and satisfied nod to Cullen, and Alyssia grinned widely. “I tried to warn you, Curly,” Varric said unable to stifle a chuckle.</p><p>            “Never bet against an Antivan, Commander.” Josephine offered.</p><p>             Cassandra was the first to stand from her chair, “I’m leaving. I don’t want to witness our Commander’s walk of shame back to the barracks.”</p><p>             Dorian chimed in, “Well I do!”</p><p>             “It comes off. I didn’t know it came off…” Cole muttered in quiet revelation.</p><p>              The rest of the table began to shuffle out, saying their good nights as they left, but Alyssia didn’t move an inch. “Bull, be a friend and take Sera to her room on your way out,” she called.</p><p>              “You got it, Boss.” The Iron Bull rose from his seat, pulled a comatose Sera from underneath the table by her limp arms, and slung her over his shoulder. Sera stirred only slightly from her drunken stupor and then fell back asleep. Bull sighed, said something under his breath about alcohol tolerance (or the lack thereof) and turned towards the stairs, beginning his ascent.</p><p>               Soon the Tavern was still and quiet, except for the flickering dying flames of the fireplace and the closing of doors on the floors above.</p><p>               Cullen nervously glanced at Alyssia and motioned his head to the exit (silently begging her to get up and turn away) so he could make a run for it to find some blasted clothes to cover himself with.</p><p>               Alyssia was still in her seat, opposite Cullen, with her elbows planted on the table - each hand resting under a pointed ear. The flickering of the fire was casting shadows over her fair complexion, her pale magenta eyes shimmering. She had a mischievous grin across her face and a light rosy tint to her cheeks. She slid her hands from her face, folded them neatly together, and then rested her chin upon them. Her mischievous grin turning to a wry smile as she batted her eyelashes, never taking her gaze off the exposed Commander.</p><p>               Cullen was obviously uncomfortable, shifted in his seat, and cleared his throat.</p><p>               “Would you like another drink, Commander?” Alyssia purred.</p><p>               “I, uh, would think not Inquisitor. I have surely had enough.”</p><p>                Alyssia frowned, “You would leave a lady to drink by herself?”</p><p>                Cullen sat straighter in his seat. “No! No, of course not. I just… well… I would mean to dress before… “</p><p>                She cut him off, ignoring his last words. “Wonderful! For a moment I thought I had wrongly labeled you as a gentleman.”</p><p>                She scooted her chair back, stood up, and turned around in order to seat her rear upon the edge of the table. Her long legs gracefully helped her scoot and swivel, eventually facing Cullen. Once she was positioned in the middle of the table, she crossed her legs and sighed. She looked around her and eyed a mostly full bottle of wine by the spot Cole occupied earlier, and reached for it.</p><p>                Cullen had watched her fascinated the entire time, but upon the realization that she was moving closer to his very naked body he felt a wave of heat run through him. In response he positioned his hands over his erection, hoping to conceal it.  </p><p>                At this moment, Alyssia takes a long pull from the bottle allowing a few drops of the crimson liquid to drip down her full lips onto the bosom of her billowy tunic.</p><p>                Placing the bottle back on the table with a thud she sighs dramatically, “Creators! This will surely stain.” She untucks the tunic from her leggings and pulls it over her head, discarding it on an empty chair.</p><p>                Smiling wickedly, she says in a hushed tone “I believe I’m closer to your current ‘condition’ now, Commander.” Cullen’s bewildered face twitches and Alyssia giggles in response, taking another sip of wine.</p><p>                Cullen, who is now catching on to this “game” (but is still extremely nervous) begins rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand, leaving the other on his lap. After a minute, he lowers his hand from his neck and takes the bottle from her - taking the largest pull he can muster, slamming the bottle down afterward. The same liquid courage from before is bubbling up inside him – he can see more of her delicious skin now, but not nearly enough. “You are no where near my current condition, Inquisitor,” he says smiling devilishly. He grabs her legs, straightening them out in front of her, and begins unlacing her boots before tugging them off and throwing them over his shoulders.  He runs his hands over her petite feet and looks up at her hungrily, “Unlace your leggings.”</p><p>                 Heat is pooling in her stomach now, and she is enjoyably stunned at how the night is progressing. She pulls at the laces, undoing them quickly. Cullen smiles and pulls at them from the bottom, inching them down her legs. Once off, he rolls them in a ball and throws them on the floor.</p><p>                 Alyssia scoots herself towards him, legs now dangling off the table and removes her breast band. Cullen makes a guttural grunt at the sight of her mostly bare and pulls her into his lap.</p><p>                 Their lips crash together in drunken passion, their tongues swiping against each other fervidly. Alyssia wraps her arms around his neck, pushing her body tight against his. Cullen pulls away from her mouth to nibble on her ears, her neck, and then her shoulder. “Maker, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this,” Cullen groans out while still adorning her with kisses. He moves a hand under her ass, squeezing forcefully. Alyssia lets out a mewl, “Me too.”</p><p>                 Alyssia begins rutting against his rock hard cock, relishing the feeling of him against her drenched smalls. There is nothing but lust and desire now, everything else has faded from focus. Cullen moans at the wanton grinding upon his member, moving his hand from her ass to slip his fingers underneath the cloth of her smalls, teasing her folds and moving up to circle her pearl. She is so wet, so warm, so perfect.</p><p>                 She cries out, the slightest touch too arousing. “Cullen, I need you inside me. Fuck me. Please.” He pauses and stares in her eyes tenderly, then passionately takes her mouth in his – it makes her legs feel like jelly. “Your desire is my command,” he mutters before pushing her smalls aside and thrusting into her wet hot sex.</p><p>                 They both cry out in unison, the feeling incredible. Alyssia digs her nails into his shoulders as leverage, pumping herself up and down his shaft. Cullen presses hot kisses to her breasts, grunting with her every movement. Knowing the intensity will be his end soon, he moves a hand to her pearl again - rubbing pressure into it with his fingers. His other hand curls into her silver hair, pulling her head back slightly. She begins to tense and moans so deliciously loud, riding the waves of her pleasure. Cullen feels the contraction of her muscles and follows soon after. The two of them crumple into each other, still in the chair.</p><p>                 “Well, I think you’ve earned your dignity back Commander,” Alyssia smiled into his neck.</p><p>                  Cullen chuckled holding her closer to him, “I suppose I have.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>